Moles are real pests which do a lot of damage to all kinds of property. Much time and money (not to mention concern) is expended trying to get rid of them. Heretofore, the known devices have not been too effective in getting rid of moles and like or equivalent varmints on an easy and good basis. To illustrate this: (1) water flooding of the mole hole usually doesn't work; (2) digging is tedious, hard, spoils more of the ground and is only occasionally successful; (3) most known traps are expensive and difficult to work and use and are not always satisfactory since, in fact, they are not always satisfactorily operable; and (4) poisons have to, in any case, be used with great caution and are becoming disfavorable not only because of their being worrisome when children and/or pets are around, etc., but due to growing problems involving their use for ecological and safety reasons.